<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dance in the Moonlight by Logicallydreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952461">The Dance in the Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logicallydreaming/pseuds/Logicallydreaming'>Logicallydreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heart Shaped Wreckage [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cass doesn't do feelings, Cass realizes feelings too late, Cassarian, Cassarian Angst, Corona has another party, Drama, Eugene has bad ideas, Eugene is a wingman, F/M, Jealous Cassie, Proud mom Raps, Sadness, Varian tries to move on, love drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logicallydreaming/pseuds/Logicallydreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three of the Heart Shape Wreckage series:</p><p>A few weeks after the kiss, Varian and Cass must figure out where to go now. Will Varian continue to pursue her? Or is it time to move on? What about Cass? How does she feel about all of this?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled), Varian (Disney) &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heart Shaped Wreckage [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dance in the Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her Ivory skin and the purple of her dress glowed like the moon against the midnight sky. The jingles of laughter fill the room, and stars appear in the twinkle of joy in her eyes. The night sky may have its beauty, but nothing compared to the sight before him. </p><p>Suddenly her eyes flickered across the room to meet his, and her face lit up in a brilliant smile. He took a sharp intake of air and lifted his hand in a wave. She nodded her head in return before going back to her conversation. </p><p>It's been weeks since they last spoke. Weeks since he confessed everything to her. Weeks since he ruined their friendship with a kiss. Weeks of the pain and regret that sat in his chest. </p><p>She kept her distance as he asked. They were still civil and friendly, but other than polite "hello" and "how are you?" There was nothing more they could say. She knew everything, and his heart broke every time she looked in his direction. </p><p>He stood in the doorway in what seemed like an eternity, just staring at the woman that made his heart flutter and break at the same time. He probably would have stood there longer if he didn't feel an arm wrap around his shoulders and lead him inside. </p><p>"Varian." the owner of the arm said, looking down at him with amusement, "It's good to see you, kid."</p><p>"Hi, Eugene," He cleared his throat and smiled at his older friend, "How are you?"</p><p>"Seriously, Var, you stand in the doorway for a good five minutes, just staring at Cass, and you ask me how I am?" He raised his eyebrow at the embarrassed twenty-one-year-old, before smirking and letting go of him, "I'm good." he winked and leaned against the wall. </p><p>"I was not...I mean…" Varian stuttered before looking down with a frown, "Did she notice?" </p><p>"Well…" Eugene glanced at the woman in question and back at his young friend, "Considering she keeps glancing this way, I think she is either worried about you or…"</p><p>"Or?" Varian looked at him nervously, fidgeting with his gloved hand. </p><p>"Or...she might like you too." Eugene grinned widely and nudged him. </p><p>"What?" Varian gasped and snapped his head over to Cass, false hope building in his chest, barely missing her eyes in their direction. "Cass likes me?"</p><p>"Or she thinks you are sick and she's uneasy...so maybe lighten up on the staring. Too much can be taken negatively." Eugene chuckled at him and headed to the table of food. He was surprised Lance hadn't come and devoured the whole buffet yet, but he was happy to have a cocktail weenie. </p><p>Varian dodged a Duchess or some sort of noblewoman and followed the ex-thief to the food table, "Should I go over there?"</p><p>Eugene raised an eyebrow at him before stuffing his mouth with another weenie, "Has Flynn Rider taught you nothing?" he sighed and ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair, "Don't chase after the Lady, let the lady chase after you." </p><p>"But Cass isn't just some lady…" Varian argued, sparing a glance her way once more.</p><p>"Hey, what did I just say?" Eugene scolded and crossed his arms, "Do you doubt the knowledge of Flynn Rider?" </p><p>"No! Of course not! It's just-" he was cut off by Eugene placing a finger on his lips.</p><p>"Ah-ba-ba-ba!" He smirked at Varian, "It's going to work, trust your wingman." </p><p>"My wingman?" Varian looked at him in confusion.</p><p>"Someone who tries to help their friend with the ladies-Nevermind that!" Eugene glanced at a pretty young lady close to Varian's age and then looked back at him, "Want to drive her wild?"</p><p>"What?" He looked at the girl and back at Eugene, "No, absolutely not!" </p><p>"Too late." he snickered before pushing him at the girl. </p><p>Varian stumbled back, waving his arms around before the girl caught him. She looked down at him in her arms and gave him a dazzling smile. "Well, hello there." </p><p>"I am so so sorry." He righted himself quickly, only to stumble back into the couple behind him. "Sorry!" he apologized quickly to them, his face a bright red. </p><p>"It's perfectly, alright." The girl laughed softly, "The floor just needs a hug sometimes." </p><p>Varian looked at the girl and smiled shyly, "I suppose so, I still apologize, though." </p><p>"Well, aren't you sweeter than fructose?" She giggled, twirling a curl around her finger. </p><p>Varian blinked at the mention of the ketonic monosaccharide, "You like science?"</p><p>"Oh, um yeah." she shifted awkwardly, it was her turn to blush, "I've read every book on anything science in our library. I'm especially fond of "The Art of Alchemy."</p><p>"A lady who is well-read." Varian grinned at her, the awkwardness fading, and the sheer joy of finding someone to finally talk to about his experiments without the blank stares coming through, "Shall we discuss our favorite element over a beverage?"</p><p>"We shall." She grinned at him and looped her arm through his.</p><p>He felt his face heat up and pulled her over to the table that held golden chalices of different beverages. He grabbed one of the cups and gave it to the pretty girl, completely missing the curious glances Cassandra threw his way.</p><p>"There you go." He smiled at the girl, rubbing the back of his neck, shyly, "you can be hydrated now."</p><p>"Why thank you, kind sir." The girl giggled and sipped the drink. </p><p>"Varian, my name is Varian." He held out his hand in introduction, awkwardness suddenly flaring up. Is this how you made friends? He wasn't really one to make many of those on his own. </p><p>"What a lovely name." The girl smiled and shook his hand, "I'm Bethany."</p><p>"A name that is just as, if not more so, beautiful." Varian complimented, causing the girl to blush much to his surprise. That was easier than he thought. He suddenly wanted to see if he could make her blush again for scientific reasons, of course. </p><p>She placed her hand on his arm and smiled, "You're the Royal Engineer, aren't you?" </p><p>"That I am." He nodded, surprised again by the young lady he was getting to know. </p><p>"That is so exciting!" She grinned, "you must tell me everything about that!" </p><p>"Everything?" Varian looked at her, "that could take up most of the night."</p><p>"Honestly, I'd much rather listen to someone ramble about science than have to force a polite laugh at someone's attempt at small talk" she looked at him sheepishly. </p><p>"Very well." He smiled at her and took a deep breath before enthusiastically telling her about his latest and greatest project.</p><p>Eugene watched the two young people with interest before letting his eyes travel to where his wife and Cassandra were. His face turned into a smirk as the curious glances Cass threw towards Varian turned more burning. It looked like Cassandra's eyes were turning green. His plan was working. </p><p>With a smug grin, he grabbed a grape from the table before walking over to his wife and their jealous friend. </p><p>---</p><p>She was nervous about coming. Of course, she was, after the last party she went to where she had a full-blown panic attack, anyone would have been nervous if they were in her shoes. This time she didn't have a safety net to save her from the ocean. </p><p>She saw the way he stared at her from across the room, the longing and pain in his gaze. Guilt blossomed in the pit of her stomach as she looked away. She was honest with him, she wasn't ready for something like that, but she didn't want to hurt him. </p><p>Hurting him was something she never wanted to do again, but it seems like it was unavoidable. They barely spoke anymore, never when they were alone, and she realized she missed him. </p><p>Rapunzel was fine, she was her best friend, but she didn't understand her the way Varian did. She didn't understand the pain and anxieties she was going through. It's gotten a lot better, but she still felt the judgemental glares that weren't actually there. </p><p>She turned her attention to Rapunzel as the proud mother talked enthusiastically about what Lettie did earlier that day. That seemed to be all she talked about anymore. Its sweet and endearing, but Cassandra was with her when it happened. It was starting to get old. </p><p>She nodded and laughed at the parts she was supposed to as her mind wandered. She didn't tell Rapunzel about the kiss. In fact, she didn't tell anyone. She hoped that if she kept it to herself, it would just go away, that things would just go back to normal. But they didn't. He was gone, and she was only now realizing how much of her heart he took from her. </p><p>She heard a commotion from the other side of the room, and a fond smile formed on her lips when she realized it was Varian. He was always so clumsy, it was…' cute '.. for lack of a better-describing word. </p><p>The smile slid from her lips as a young woman helped him up. There was something off about her, and it made something inside of her stir. She felt a wave of protectiveness towards him. She didn't trust the girl, and her being so close to Varian bothered her. </p><p>She shook her head and tuned back into the conversation, trying to clear her thoughts. Varian was smart and could take care of himself. </p><p>However, no matter how much she tried to convince herself that Varian was fine, her eyes kept flickering over without her consent. </p><p>When she saw the girl touch his arm, her hand instinctively went to the hidden knife in the skirt of her dress. She was ready if Varian gave any sign of struggle, but it never came. Instead, he...blushed? </p><p>It was almost like a bucket full of just ice washed over her. He looked happy to talk to the girl. She forced her hand to relax, but she still felt bothered. Why? What was going on with her? </p><p>She barely noticed Fitzherbert joining them. She pressed her hand under her necklace and felt her heartbeat hard in her chest, her breathing coming out in pants. Why? Why all of a sudden were all her senses in overdrive? The room was too hot, the noise too loud, and she needed to get out of there. </p><p>Without a word to her friends, she turned and ran from the ballroom, the sound of laughter, that girl's laughter, echoing behind her. </p><p>Once she was outside in the garden, she felt like she could finally breathe again. She felt wetness on her cheek and lifted her hand to her face. She was surprised to realize she was crying. What was going on with her?!</p><p>She took a deep breath and sat down on the ledge of the fountain. Their Fountain. She slowly lifted her hand to her lips as the ghost of the memory of the unexpected kiss popped into her mind. Was that what was bothering her? </p><p>She wasn't ready for something like that. She told him so. She should be happy that he could be moving on...so why wasn't she? Why did the very thought cause her skin to crawl? Why did she want to snatch the man away from the girl and hide him away? </p><p>She closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands. She was lost. She was swimming in a completely new ocean, and she couldn't grab his hand to lead her away from these waves of new emotions. She was treading water on her own, and there was no one else to blame. </p><p>She tried to sort out whatever feelings that were striking her heart when she heard laughter in the distance. Lifting her head, she spotted the source of her distress. Wrapped around his arm was the girl, her head resting on his shoulder, listening to him ramble on about his latest invention. </p><p>They didn't see her yet, and for that, she was grateful. She knew that the moment he saw her, he would be by her side and make sure she was okay. That's just the type of person he was, and she couldn't take it. Not now. </p><p>Quickly, she stood from her spot and rushed behind a perfectly trimmed hedge. She pressed her back into it and peeked through the leaves to see them sit on the fountain—their place. </p><p>The girl reached up and swiped a stray hair from his face, smoothing it into his bangs. Her fingers lingered on his streak and looked at Varian questioningly. Cass bit her lip and pressed her back closer into the hedge, hoping to hear them. </p><p>"...and that's how I got the streak," Varian mumbled as the girl laughed, which he joined in. His face brightened as the girl scooted closer to him, "BUt I dreamed a troll kissed me...so I don't know which is the truth."</p><p>The girl threw her head back and laughed, "Do you dream about kissing trolls often?" she asked jokingly. </p><p>"Well...no." he scratched the back of his neck, "No, nothing like that...not anymore."</p><p>Cass felt a pang in her chest at the sound of pain mixed into his cheery tone. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking through the leaves once more. </p><p>"Do you dream of kissing?" the girl asked softly, her eyes locked with his. </p><p>"Well, um…" he breathed, getting caught up in all this attention, "Sometimes…" </p><p>Cass watched as they leaned in towards each other, and she knew it was time to leave. Every part of her wanted to jump out and tackle the girl, keep her far away from Varian. But she knew that was wrong. Why did it bother her so much at the thought of him kissing someone else? </p><p>Her mind went back to the kiss he gave her, and then she knew. She didn't want him to kiss the girl, nor did she want him to be around her because she had feelings for him. At the realization, she let out a gasp before covering her mouth with her hands. She had to get out of there. </p><p>She moved away from the hedge, causing the leaves and branches to rustle and ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she couldn't be there anymore. </p><p>She had feelings for him, but how? How deep were they? </p><p>She stopped running in front of the stables and started to pace. How long have they been there? So many questions in her head. It made the blossoming headache worse.</p><p> She took a deep breath. She always felt like they were connected; she knew that. She thought he was unique, intelligent, helpful...a good friend. What changed? Her mind went to their dance. The way he held her close, the coldness of losing his touch...the way his hand fit in hers as he saved her from the ocean of people, pulling her into his arms until she was calm. She was so grateful for him that day. She wasn't one to be vulnerable, but he didn't judge her. He understood her. He loved her for who she was and vice versa. She loved him….she loves him.</p><p>Her breath hitched, and she felt dizzy. She loved him, and she rejected him. She broke his heart and unknowingly broke her own. She screwed up. </p><p>---</p><p>The rustling of leaves broke the trance Varian was under, and he pulled away from Beth. He licked his lips and scooted away awkwardly. </p><p>"What's wrong?" she asked softly, hurt flashing across her face. </p><p>"I'm sorry it's just.." he tried to find the right words. What could he say? I love someone else? This is too fast? He didn't want to hurt her, and he did like her. But he just met her that night! This was just too much too soon. </p><p>"I'm not used to stuff like this.." Varian bit his lip and took her hand in his shyly, "I do like you, but I'm not ready for that…" </p><p>Nodding she squeezed his hand gently, "I understand…" she ducked her head, a blush forming on her cheeks, "I'm sorry if I was too forward... I'm new to this as well...and I just thought…"</p><p>"I understand." he mumbled back, a chuckle passing between the two of them, "How about we start with something more simple?" </p><p>"Like what?" she asked, meeting his eyes once more, curiosity shining through.</p><p>Varian thought for a moment, closing his eyes he could faintly hear the music from the party from there. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. He stood up and held his hand out to her, "Shall we dance?"</p><p>"Out here?" She asked, taking his hand and standing up as well, "In the dark?"</p><p>"It's not completely dark...we still have the moonlight." he pointed out, causing the girl to nod and let out a soft laugh. </p><p>"Alright, a dance in the moonlight it is." She murmured, her hand resting on his shoulder and his hand moving to her waist. </p><p>Following the faint rhythm of the music, he started a simple waltz with her. He wasn't the best dancer, but he tried. She seemed to be enjoying it, the smile wide on her face and her eyes shining. Varian was enjoying himself too, but his heart wasn't entirely in it. He knew that more than anything, he wished someone else was in his arms. Staring at him the way Bethany was looking at him. </p><p>But they will never have the dance in the moonlight, and it was time for him to move on. </p><p>He looked down at the girl and forced his brain to focus on the here and now. Moving on will be hard...but maybe, just maybe..he will be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>